Alluring Secret Black Vow
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Seorang fallen angel yang kehilangan sayapnya, dan seorang pengantin pria yang tercemari sepenuhnya di dalam kegelapan. Meskipun mereka terjatuh kedalam dasar abyss, mereka akan tetap disatukan oleh janji yang terus menyimpan dosa terlarang mereka. Sampai pada hari dimana mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain lagi… Main pair: AoAka. Human Aomine, Angel Akashi. RnR please...


_**Moshi-moshi**_

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Jujur saja Fic ini juga sebagian dari kisah cinta Shira yang menyedihkan menurut Shira dan terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid berjudul** _ **Alluring Secret Black Vow**_ **(Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len). **

**Mungkin minna bisa sambil mendegarkan lagu** _ **Nameless Story**_ **(Valshe) atau** _ **Soundless Voice**_ **(Valshe) atau lagu lainnya… :D**

 _ **Well, Happy Reading**_

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for safety**

 **Main Pairing :**

 **Aomine Daiki X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Slight :**

 **Kagami Taiga X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Aomine Daiki X Momoi Satsuki**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Kise Ryouta X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, AU, Typo, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 19 tahun - Angel**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 19 tahun - Angel**

 **Kise Ryouta : 19 tahun - Angel**

 **Aomine Daiki : 19 tahun - Human**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 19 tahun - Human**

 **Kagami Taiga : 19 tahun - Angel**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 22 tahun - Demon**

 _Aku menyukaimu…_

"Wah nilaimu lebih tinggi dariku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ini semua berkat pengajaranmu, Tetsuya."

"Jadi, Akashi- _kun_ tidak butuh aku ajari lagi kan?"

"Tidak! A-aku masih mau belajar darimu."

 _Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?_

Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berada di padang bunga yang indah. Sayap putih mereka terlihat bergerak mengikuti terpaan angin.

Kuroko membuka bekal yang ia bawa. Akashi melihatnya.

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?"

"Sushi, Akashi mau?"

"A-aku tidak suka sushi." Akashi menatap aneh sushi tersebut.

"Coba dulu Akashi- _kun_. Ini enak loh…" ucap Kuroko sambil mulai memakan sushi.

"Ga mau…"

"Coba dulu." Kuroko mengambi satu potong sushi dengan sumpitnya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Akashi. "Aaaa Akashi- _kun_ …"

Akashi yang tak bisa menolak akhirnya memakannya.

 _Hal itu terjadi…_

"Kagami- _kun_ , a-ano… maukah kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan hari ini?" Kuroko memegang lengan Kagami yang sedang berjalan.

"Kuroko? Baiklah…" Kagami tersenyum.

 _Terjadi lagi…_

"Ini untukmu, Kuroko." Kata Kagami sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas.

" _Vanila milkshake_? Terima kasih Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko menatap Kagami lembut.

 **BLUSH**

"Ja-jangan salah paham ya!"

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil.

 _Terjadi lagi…_

"Tetsuya, maukah kau mengajariku?"

"Aku? Bukannya Akashi- _kun_ lebih pintar dariku?"

"Yah, kau tahu, aku bingung beberapa hal, aku ingin memastikannya."

"Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan mengajarimu."

"Benarkah?" Akashi tersenyum ketika mendapat jawaban positif dari Kuroko.

"Di rumah Kagami- _kun_ ya."

Akashi terdiam. Rasanya semua kesenangannya memudar.

"Aku juga akan mengajak Aida- _san_ dan Hyuuga- _san_. Mereka juga minta aku ajari."

 _Lagi dan lagi…_

Di rumah Kagami nampak mereka ber-lima yang sedang belajar. Sebenarnya hanya bertiga yang belajar. Akashi nampak tidak kesulitan sama sekali sebenarnya. Kuroko nampak sedang mengajari Kagami yang benar-benar _hopeless_ dalam soal belajar.

"Jadi ini adalah X yang dicari. Apa kau mengerti Kagami- _kun_?"

"Eeerr… Aku bingung."

"Kuroko, ajari Kagami pelan-pelan dong…" Aida menyikut lengan Kuroko.

"Iya, ajari lebih dekat lagi…" Hyuuga ikut-ikutan.

 **BLUSH**

"Ba-baiklah akan aku jelaskan sekali lagi. Jadi ini…"

Akashi melihat bukunya dengan bosan. Ia mencoba mengerjakan soal yang ada. "Tetsuya? Ajari aku persamaan yang satu ini."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi dan meninggalkan Kagami yang masih bingung.

"Yang mana Akashi- _kun_?"

"Yang ini…"

"Hmm, jadi ini begini…" setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan. "Akashi- _kun_ lanjutkan sendiri bisa kan? Aku mau ke Kagami- _kun_."

Akashi menatap sebal bukunya.

 _Kenyataan pahit…_

"Sei- _chan_ … aku dengar sesuatu yang pasti Sei- _chan_ kaget. Tapi jangan sedih ya…"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini soal Tetsu- _chan_ …"

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu aku dengar ia sedang main _truth or dare_ sama Taiga- _chan_ , Riko- _chan_ dan Junpei- _chan_ pas aku sedang melewati mereka. Ternyata Tetsu- _chan_ yang kena. Dia memilih _truth_. Dan waktu ditanya dia kapan jadian sama Taiga- _chan_ , kau tahu jawabannya?"

Akashi menatap Reo penasaran.

"Iya, sedang proses katanya…"

"Oh, yah…" Akashi hanya tersenyum.

 _Lebih baik menghilang…_

Akashi yang masih tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari Reo hanya bisa berjalan dengan mata yang menerawang, hanya ada kekosongan di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat dekat dengan Kuroko. Tapi Kagami lebih dekat dengan Kuroko. Tanpa sadar ia telah berjalan jauh dari taman dan sekarang ia berada di tepi sungai. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang dari belakang.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi yang terkejut menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memetik buah untuk Kagami- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_ sendiri sedang apa?"

"Untuk Taiga, huh…?" Akashi berkata lirih sambil menatap nanar rumput hijau dibawahnya. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan kearah Kuroko sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

 **JLEB**

Kuroko terbelalak saat sebuah gunting merah sukses menancap di dadanya, tepat pada jantungnya.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ , a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kuroko jatuh terduduk sambil memegang dadanya yang terluka. "Uhuk, uhuk…" dalam keadaannya yang sangat lemah Kuroko mulai batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah.

"…" Akashi hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Tatapannya masih kosong.

Dan Akashi masih hanya menatapnya hingga Kuroko meninggal.

Setelah kasus Akashi yang membunuh Kuroko masih dirahasiakan, Akashi mendapat hukuman yaitu akan menjadi _fallen angel_. Akashi pun turun ke bumi. Meskipun ia memiliki sayap, namun ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk terbang karena sayapnya telah ternodai oleh dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

Walau ia malaikat, namun manusia tidak bisa melihat rupa sayapnya. Akashi berjalan tanpa arah di sebuah kota dari pagi hingga sore menjelang malam selama berhari-hari. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Sampai pada saat tenaganya benar-benar hilang ia jatuh terduduk di depan gang pinggir jalan yang sepi. Akashi menunduk dan tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh begitu saja meninggalkan jejak dipipinya.

"Hei, bodoh! Kau pikir masalahmu akan selesai kalau kau hanya duduk disana sambil menangis?"

Akashi terkejut ketika terdengar suara seseorang. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut berwarna _navy blue_ dengan mata berwarna senada sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kearah Akashi. Akashi menatap lekat mata itu, mata yang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

 **DEG**

Akashi merasakan perasaannya yang pernah ia coba hapus. Perasaan terlarang itu kini tumbuh dihatinya. Akashi menyambut tangan pemuda itu, dan merasa dirinya dibantu untuk berdiri.

"Kau nampak lelah, aku bantu kau berjalan." Aomine memapah Akashi.

"Terima kasih."

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, aku tinggal di sebuah apartement tak jauh dari sini. Kau siapa dan tinggal di mana?"

"Namaku… Akashi Seijuurou, dan aku tidak punya tempat tinggal di sini."

Aomine menatapnya bingung. "Di sini? Kau dari luar kota?"

Akashi menggeleng.

"Oke, kau bisa tinggal di apartement ku dulu."

Dan kemudian mereka tiba di apartement bernomor 1104. Aomine mendudukan Akashi di sofa dan mengambilkannya segelas air.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tahu? Baju putih itu gampang kotor. Seluruh pakaian yang kau pakai berwarna putih dan sekarang kotor."

Aomine menuju ke kamarnya sebentar dan kemudan kembali. Ia memberi Akashi sebuah handuk berwarna biru dan satu stel piyama. "Sebaiknya kau mandi. Dan eerr… mungkin baju ini akan kebesaran bagimu." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Akashi menerimanya sambil menatap Aomine.

 _Ruby_ dan _sapphire_.

"Baik-baik, kita akan beli besok baju yang pas untukmu… sekarang kau mandi dulu." Aomine menunjuk ke arah kamar mandinya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Selang beberapa lama setelah terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Aomine pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Akashi yang masih hanya mengancing piyama bagian atas yang nampak kebesaran hingga menutupi setengah paha putih miliknya. Bulir-bulir air nampak masih menetes dari rambut merahnya yang belum benar-benar kering. Akashi menatap Aomine dengan _innocent_.

 **BLUSH**

Kontan wajah Aomine merah padam.

"Ma-maaf sudah masuk tanpa memberitahu!" Aomine keluar kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras. Ia bersandar di pintu dan jatuh perlahan sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

'A-apa yang aku pikirkan tadi?!' Aomine menggeleng keras.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi untuk menjernihkan pikiranku." Aomine pun menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin.

Akashi yang telah selesai berpakaian duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Usai mandi, Aomine yang sudah selesai memakai kemejanya menatap kepala Akashi dari belakang.

"Oi, Akashi, kau boleh tidur dikamarku kalau kau mau. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Akashi.

Aomine berjalan ke hadapan Akashi dan tersenyum. "Ternyata sudah tidur. Mungkin ia kelelahan." Lalu Aomine menggendong Akashi _ala bridal style_ ke arah kamarnya dan menaruhnya perlahan di ranjangnya agar ia tidak terbangun. Terakhir Aomine menyelimuti tubuh Akashi sebelum mematikan lampu dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Keesokkan harinya, Akashi yang sudah bangun terkejut saat mengetahui ia tidak sedang tertidur di sofa depan. Wangi khas Aomine mulai menyapu indera penciumannya yang menyebabkan rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Akashi berbaring menghadap samping sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Aomine sambil menatap sendu. Cinta terlarang ini mulai berakar dihatinya.

 **TOK, TOK, TOK**

Akashi menatap pintu kamar.

"Akashi? Kau sudah bangun?"

Kontan Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Aku sudah bangun."

Aomine menggaruk pipinya karena agak _nervous_ menatap mata _ruby_ Akashi dan menatap langit-langit. "Eerr, apa kau ingat perkataanku kemarin untuk membelikanmu baju? Bajumu yang kemarin sudah kering, kau bisa memakainya sementara."

Akashi tersenyum. "Baiklah…"

Setelah Akashi mandi dan bersiap, ia menghampiri Aomine yang sedang menonton televise sambil menguap.

"Kau sudah selesai? Baiklah, kita berangkat dengan mobilku saja."

Aomine menyetir sampai di sebuah _mall_ yang besar. Lalu ia dan Akashi mulai berbelanja beberapa stel pakaian.

"Bolehkah yang ini?" Akashi menatap Aomine.

"Eerr… bu-bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya saja, warna putih lagi? Kau sangat menyukai warna putih ya?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku selalu memakai pakaian warna putih seumur hidupku."

Aomine terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Akashi mengangguk lagi, lalu pandangannya menatap Aomine sendu. "Apa kau membenci warna putih makanya kau selalu memakai warna hitam?"

Aomine mulai panik. "A-aku tidak membenci warna putih kok. Tapi, warna hitam mengingatkanku akan _jersey_ timku di sekolahku Touo."

Tatapan Akashi kembali hidup.

"Baiklah, kau pilih saja yang kau mau."

Setelah membeli baju, Aomine dan Akashi makan dan melakukan beberapa _shopping_ di dalam _mall_. Sesekali Aomine kesal melihat tingkah Akashi yang seperti bocah polos saja, tanpa mengetahui Akashi memanglah seorang malaikat. Hari berganti hari, sudah seminggu lebih Akashi berada di apartemen Aomine. Aomine mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di dalam hatinya, namun ia menganggapnya perasaan saja.

 **TING, TONG**

Akashi kontan bangun terduduk ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang mengagetkannya di pagi hari. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar dan memberinya celah kecil untuk melihat. Ia melihat Aomine berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, menampakkan sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ dengan warna mata senada.

"Satsuki? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Mou, Dai- _chan_ ini hari minggu kau tahu?"

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err… aku tahu, aku tahu, hanya saja tumben kau kesini."

Gadis bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki itu menutup pintu dan menggandeng tangan Aomine. "Apa tidak boleh aku datang ke apartement tunanganku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Aomine mencium Momoi tanpa berpikir.

Mata Akashi terbelalak melihat kejadian itu.

"Lagipula aku rindu padamu, Satsuki." Sebelum Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momoi lagi, Akashi membuka pintu kamar dan membuat Momoi melihatnya.

Momoi mendorong wajah Aomine. "Mou, Dai- _chan_ , ada tamu. Temanmu?"

Aomine menatap Akashi. "Oh, perkenalkan namanya Akashi Seijuurou, teman sekamarku. Akashi, perkenalkan dia Momoi Satsuki tunanganku."

Akashi menatap Momoi dan tersenyum. "Akashi Seijuurou."

Momoi balas tersenyum. "Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal Akashi- _kun_."

 **DEG**

Panggilan Momoi mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah ia lupakan di masa lalunya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan Dai- _chan_ hari ini kita mau memilih gaun dan jas untuk pernikahan kita?"

'Pe-pernikahan…?'

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, kalau begitu kita langsung berangkat saja Satsuki."

Aomine dan Momoi segera pergi ke tempat pemilihan gaun dan jas pernikahan. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan erat tangannya.

Untuk membuat cinta terlarang antara malaikat dan manusia, yang harus dilakukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah menghancurkan semuanya. Pandangan Akashi berubah menjadi tajam dan menusuk, ia melihat sebuah album foto milik Aomine dan Momoi dan mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah.

Malam harinya saat Aomine tiba di apartementnya, ia terkejut karena apartementnya gelap sekali.

"Akashi?" ia memanggil Akashi dan menekan saklar lampu.

Aomine sungguh terkejut ketika lampu berhasil menerangkan seluruh apartementnya. Foto Momoi yang berada di albumnya berserakan di seluruh ruangan dengan kondisi yang tidak utuh karena tersobek atau terbakar. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Akashi?" sekali lagi ia memanggil nama Akashi saat memasuki kamarnya yang gelap.

 **BRUKK**

Aomine merasa seseorang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Selamat datang, Daiki."

"A-Aka-mmph…" ucapan Aomine terhenti ketika ia merasakan bibirnya menyentuh benda kenyal yang ia yakini adalah bibir Akashi.

Ciuman berubah menjadi lumatan. Aomine yang awalnya terhanyut akan permainan Akashi mulai tersadar dan mendorong Akashi.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Akashi?!" Aomine bangkit berdiri dan menekan saklar lampu untuk kemudian terbelalak saat melihat kemeja putih Akashi yang telah terlepas seluruh kancingnya hingga menampakkan kulit putih nan mulus miliknya.

Akashi tersenyum sambil berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Aomine. Aomine yang merasa panik berjalan mundur kebelakang hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Akashi mengelus pipi Aomine dan menatapnya lembut. "Kenapa, Daiki? Kau tampak sedang menahan sesuatu. Kalau kau mau, aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu." Akashi mencium singkat Aomine.

Merasa kabut nafsu mulai menutupi pikiran Aomine yang sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, Aomine mendorong Akashi hingga punggung Akashi menyentuh lantai. Tanpa menunggu lama Aomine mencium Akashi dengan kasar. Saat lidah Aomine meminta akses, Akashi menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Setelah selesai berciuman, Aomine menggigit keras perpotongan leher Akashi serta menghisap dan menjilatnya.

"A-aakhh…! Da-Daiki… Aaahh… Ahn…"

Desahan Akashi menamparnya hingga ia tersadar. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kondisi Akashi yang sekarang sedang berbaring tak berdaya dibawahnya dengan peluh di wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan rona merah di wajahya. Aomine menyingkir dari tubuh Akashi dan duduk bersender di dinding. Akashi mengusap sudut mulutnya untuk menghapus bekas saliva yang ada dan menatap Aomine.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Daiki?"

Aomine menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Ini tidak benar!"

Akashi menghampiri Aomine dengan berjalan dengan kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap sendu Aomine.

"Tak apa, Daiki. Aku adalah milikmu."

Saat Akashi hendak memegang pipi Aomine, tangannya ditepis oleh Aomine.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan."

"Batalkan."

Aomine menggeleng. "Ini tidak benar, kau tahu?!" Aomine membentak Akashi dan menatap tajam Akashi. "Aku laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki! I-ini hanya tidak benar!"

Akashi terbelalak dan kemudian menunduk. Air mata kontan mulai terjatuh dan semakin deras.

"A-apakah kalau seandainya aku seorang gadis, kau mau denganku?"

"Mu-mungkin."

Akashi mendongak dan menatap Aomine lirih sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik sehelai bulu putih sayapnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kecil berwarna merah sebelum diberikan kepada Aomine.

"A-apa ini?"

"Anggap saja hadiah sebelum aku pergi."

"Ka-kau akan pergi, Akashi?"

Akashi mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil jas putih miliknya yang berada di sofa sebelum berjalan keluar apartement Aomine. Aomine yang awalnya hendak mencegah kepergian Akashi membatalkan niatnya dan menatap sendu kotak pemberian Akashi.

Akashi mengancingkan seluruh kancing kemejanya dan memakai jasnya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah gang sepi tempat ia dan Aomine pertama bertemu.

"Keluarkan wujudmu, makhluk neraka!"

Sebuah sinar ungu keluar dari tanah tak jauh dari tempat Akashi berada dan munculah sosok pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan kemeja hitam yang tidak terkancing atasnya, celana hitam, jubah hitam dan sayap hitam. Pemuda tersebut menatap Akashi dengan mata birunya sambil menyeringai.

"Wah, wah… lihat ini, ada seorang malaikat manis yang tersesat di bumi rupanya."

"Aku punya permintaan."

Ia menghampiri Akashi dan menarik dagunya sampai Akashi mendongak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nash Gold Jr. apa yang membuat malaikat manis sepertimu mau meminta kepadaku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kabulkan saja permintaanku."

Nash menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, apa permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang gadis."

Tatapan Nash berubah menjadi tidak percaya. "Apa kau serius? Kenapa kau perlu repot-repot menjadi seorang gadis. Menurutku kau sudah cukup manis." lalu ia mengelus pipi kiri Akashi dan segera ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya?"

Nash tertawa. "Tentu saja aku bisa, hanya saja ada bayarannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kedua sayapmu. Agar kau tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan kemudian setelah kontrak ini dimulai, tubuhmu adalah milikku." Nash menyeringai.

Akashi menatap sendu kedua sayap putihnya dan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah aku setuju."

Seringai Nash melebar. "Baik, ikut aku." Nash merangkul pundak Akashi.

'Aku akan membuang hati putihku, jika aku dapat hidup dan mencintaimu. Tidak masalah jika aku harus memotong sayapku dan menyerahkan diriku kepada iblis sekalipun.'

Sebuah cahaya muncul di tanah tempat Akashi dan Nash berpijak dan tak lama mereka berdua menghilang.

Seminggu kemudian di tempat pesta pernikahan Aomine dan Momoi berlangsung, Akashi datang dengan memakai gaun hitam pendek dan sepatu hitam. Ia duduk di pinggir air mancur yang berada di belakang bangunan tempat janji suci pernikahan akan dilangsungkan.

Aomine yang merasa gugup pergi menuju ke belakang bangunan. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang dengan warna mata senada. Hiasan bunga mawar hitam nampak cantik di rambutnya.

Gadis tersebut menoleh dan menatap Aomine lembut dan sendu.

'A-Akashi!?' batin Aomine terkejut dan kemudian menggeleng cepat. 'Tidak mungkin! Akashi menyukai warna putih. Ia selalu memakai baju berwarna putih, jadi tidak mungkin memakai baju berwarna hitam. Dan lagipula… Akashi itu seorang laki-laki.'

Aomine menatap lagi gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan lirih.

 **DEG**

Dalam sekejap, Aomine terasa terhisap ke dalam pesona tatapan _ruby_ itu. Tatapan yang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

 _Ruby_ dan _sapphire_

Akashi berjalan menghampiri Aomine yang masih menatapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia berada di hadapan Aomine.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Seira."

Aomine terdiam sejenak sambil tetap menatap _ruby_ Akashi sebelum menyambut tangannya. "Aomine Daiki."

Perasaan terlarang mulai tumbuh di hatinya tanpa disadari oleh Aomine. Tidak seharusnya ia menyukai gadis lain di hari pernikahannya.

"Ikut aku." Akashi menarik tangan Aomine menjauhi gedung pernikahannya.

Aomine menghianati semuanya dan memilih mengikuti Akashi. Akashi membawanya ke sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah namun sepi. Aomine menatap kosong rambut merah panjang itu dari belakang. Seperti bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Ia pernah mengenal seseorang dengan warna rambut, warna mata, tatapan, dan gaya bicara yang serupa. Seseorang yang telah ia tolak dan telah pergi dari hidupnya.

Akashi terus berjalan hingga berada di tengah taman dan berhenti. Ia menatap Aomine intens.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Aomine merasa tertampar dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-apa kau bercanda? Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau mau kita menikah?"

Akashi tersenyum.

Aomine terdiam sejenak.

"Ju-jujur saja, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang…" ia menatap lirih rumput hijau di bawahnya. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan apa yang barusan aku katakan."

"Jadi?" Akashi menggenggam erat kedua tangan Aomine sambil menatapnya.

Aomine yang semakin terhanyut ke dalam mata itu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya dan terjerat total dengan pesona mata indah itu. "Baiklah."

Senyum Akashi mengembang.

Tak lama datang Nash yang berpakaian seperti biasa dan menghampiri Akashi dan Aomine. Akashi dan Aomine mengikat janji suci di hari itu. Malamnya, ketika mobil Aomine telah diparkir di apartementnya, Aomine menggendong Akashi _ala bridal style_ menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu apartementnya, ia terkejut melihat Momoi berada di dalam apartementnya dengan keadaan yang kacau dan sambil menangis.

Momoi terbelalak melihat Aomine yang masuk sambil menggendong seorang gadis asing menurutnya.

"Dai- _chan_! A-apa maksudnya semua ini!?"

Aomine menurunkan Akashi dan menatap malas Momoi.

"Tidak ada, Satsuki. Hanya saja aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Kau dan aku hanya dijodohkan, kau ingat?"

Air mata mulai mengalir lebih deras. "Ta-tapi kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku dengan tatapan yang tulus dan tanpa kebohongan. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak mencintaiku!"

Aomine terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Momoi benar, ia memang mencintainya. Dulu. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan cinta terlarang.

"Tapi Daiki lebih mencintaiku."

Momoi menatap kaget Akashi.

"Kau… Akashi- _kun_?" sejenak Momoi berpikir gadis itu adalah Akashi sebelum ia menggeleng.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Aomine Seira."

"A-Aomine…? a-apa kau…"

"Aku istrinya Daiki."

Momoi menatap Aomine penuh amarah. "AKU MEMBENCIMU, DAI- _CHAN_!" Ia berteriak keras dan menampar Aomine dengan keras sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartement Aomine.

Aomine menatap kosong sambil perlahan memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar. Tak lama tangan putih Akashi menyentuh tangan Aomine dan menurunkan tangan Aomine sebelum mengelus bekas yang memerah.

Akashi mencium Aomine.

"Jadi, apa kau akan diam disini atau kita akan malam pertama?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut sebelum ia mencium Aomine lagi.

Aomine menggendong Akashi _ala bridal style_ ke arah kamarnya sambil tetap menciumnya. Ia membanting Akashi pelan ke atas ranjangnya dan menempatkan dirinya diatas Akashi. Kedua tangannya memenjarakan Akashi dan tatapannya menatap intens Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Aomine.

"Tak apa, Daiki. Aku adalah milikmu."

 **DEG**

Kata-kata itu… kata-kata yang pernah Akashi ucapkan padanya dulu. Aomine menggeleng.

'Tidak, tidak… dia bukan Akashi. Mereka hanya mirip saja. Dia bukan Akashi… dia bukan Akashi…'

"Bukan Akashi…" tanpa sadar Aomine berbicara dengan lirih.

"Tentu saja aku bukan Akashi." Akashi tertawa kecil.

Aomine menatap kedua _ruby_ itu lebih dalam.

"Namaku Aomine Seira, kau ingat?"

"Sei…" detik berikutnya Aomine sudah mencium Akashi dengan kasar.

Akashi mengikuti permainan Aomine. Malam yang penuh peluh dan nafsu bagi mereka berdua yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu yang mereka inginkan sejak lama. Setelah selesai melakukan aktifitas mereka, Aomine tidur disamping Akashi sambil memeluk pinggangnya dan menghirup wangi khas yang sudah ia kenal lama dari tengkuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daiki."

Aomine yang sudah sangat mengantuk hanya membalasnya sangat pelan dengan keadaan setengah sadar. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei…juu…" dan perkataannya terpotong ketika ia sudah benar-benar terlelap.

Perkataan Aomine saat menyebutkan 'juu…' seperti berbisik sangat pelan yang menyebabkan Akashi tidak mendengarnya.

Sebulan setelah pernikahan Aomine dan Akashi, seperti biasa Akashi bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasak. Ia mencium sekilas kening Aomine yang berdampak sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat ke Aomine. Perlahan, kelopak tan itu terbuka dan menampilkan manik _sapphire_ miliknya. Sekilas Aomine mencium Akashi.

 **BLUSH**

Aomine tertawa. "Sudah sebulan kita menikah, dan kau masih merona ketika kucium? Kau memang istri yang manis, Sei…"

"Keberatan jika aku mau memasak?"

"Silahkan, Sei…" Aomine melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk ke kantor."

Aomine menguap malas. "Iya, iya…"

Akashi segera menuju dapur dan mulai memasak sementara Aomine menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi Aomine memakai pakaiannya dengan rapih yaitu kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Sejenak ia menatap cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manis tangan kanannya ketika sedang mengancing. Ia tersenyum tulus, merasa bahagia dengan apa yang ia punya sekarang.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seorang malaikat berambut _blonde_ muncul di sudut kamarnya. Mata _hazel_ -nya menatap tajam penuh rasa benci Aomine dari belakang.

'Aku hanya diberi tugas menjaga seorang anak kecil selama dua bulan dan sekarang pria ini sudah merebut Akashicchi dariku sepenuhnya. Tidak dapat dimaafkan… tidak dapat dimaafkan… Meskipun aku tahu Akashicchi menyukai Kurokoccchi, tapi Akashicchi adalah kekasihku!'

Malaikat bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengenang masa lalunya bersama Akashi. Ketika mereka tertawa bersama. Ketika Akashi memarahinya karena tingkah kekanakannya. Ketika ia memeluk Akashi yang dalam keadaan kacau usai melihat keakraban Kuroko dan Kagami. Menyenangkan sekali melihat Akashi tertawa dengan tulusnya dan membutuhkan dirinya.

Meski ia tahu Akashi menyukai Kuroko, tak apa baginya jika ia menjadi kekasih Akashi hanya untuk mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang ia yakini tak dapat dihapus terhadap Kuroko. Kise tersebut mengambil pistol _silver_ dan mengarahkannya ke arah Aomine dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian.

Aomine yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah cermin, terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pemuda di kamarnya dan menoleh cepat, sebelum…

 **DOR**

Tembakan peluru hukuman tersebut menembus tepat di jantungnya.

Kise dengan cepat menghilang. Sementara Akashi yang sedang menaruh masakannya di meja terkejut mendengar suara tembakan peluru malaikat berlari menuju asal suara yang merupakan kamarnya dan Aomine. Matanya terbelalak ketika hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Aomine yang berlumuran darah. Akashi kontan berlari menuju Aomine dan memeriksa keadaan Aomine.

 **DEG**

"Na-nafasnya, sudah berhenti…" jantungnya terasa berhenti sejenak ketika mengetahui kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Akashi memeluk Aomine dalam keadaan setengah terduduk. Tangan kanannya memapah punggung Akashi dan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh dingin suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dengan erat.

 _My dear, lying cold._

Akashi menatap wajah Aomine. Tangan kirinya menyibak pelan rambut Aomine yang mulai tumbuh memanjang.

 _I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…_

Air mata yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, mulai mengalir deras di pipi Akashi.

 _My sin against God…_

Akashi mengambil kotak kecil yang dulu pernah ia berikan kepada Aomine. Ia membukanya, dan nampaklah sebuah bulu sayap miliknya yang dulu berwarna putih dan sekarang berwarna hitam pekat.

 _All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_

Akashi menatap sendu Aomine. Ia mencium sekilas Aomine sebelum menempelkan bulu sayapnya ke telapak tangan Aomine sehingga kini berada di antara tangannya dan tangan Aomine yang saling bertautan.

 _So I will die for you…_

Perlahan, kelopak mata tan itu terbuka sedikit. Cahaya dan warna mulai masuk ke retina mata _sapphire_ -nya yang sempat buta karena kematian tadi.

 _I believe that's my fate…_

Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya bukan seorang wanita. Bukan. Bukan istrinya Seira juga. Bukan. Namun sosok pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sangat dikenalnya yang tengah menatap lembut dirinya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Bulu sayap putihnya yang sempat ia berikan kepada Aomine menjadi sarana dirinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Aomine.

"A-Akashi…?" Ucap Aomine dengan susah payah.

Akashi menggeleng. "Aku kan sudah pernah memberitahumu. Aku bukan Akashi. Margaku sudah berubah, menjadi Aomine…"

Namun menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa tentu membutuhkan bayaran yang mahal. Ya. Akashi menukarkan nyawanya untuk nyawa Aomine.

"Selamat tinggal, Daiki…" Ia tersenyum sebelum kemudian menghilang menjadi cahaya kecil berwarna putih yang menyebar.

Aomine terbelalak dengan keadaan masih terduduk. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk meraih sosok Akashi. Namun nihil. Kini sosok Akashi sudah tiada. Menyisakan sebuah bulu hitam yang perlahan terjatuh di telapak tangannya.

Mata Aomine yang masih terbelalak menatap tak percaya bulu hitam yang kini berada di tangannya.

"AAAAAAAA…..! AAAAAAAAA…! AKASHI! AKASHI! KEMBALILAH AKASHI! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU AKASHI!" Ia berteriak sambil menunduk dengan sangat keras dengan air mata yang kini mulai mengalir menggenggam erat bulu hitam tersebut di antara kedua tangannya yang kini berada di depan wajahnya.

 _Seorang_ fallen angel _yang kehilangan sayapnya, dan seorang pengantin pria yang tercemari sepenuhnya di dalam kegelapan._

 _Meskipun mereka terjatuh kedalam dasar_ abyss _, mereka akan tetap disatukan oleh janji yang terus menyimpan dosa terlarang mereka._

 _Sampai pada hari dimana mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain lagi…_

 ***-+-Owari-+-***

 **Cerita terpanjang Shira dalam 1 chapter…**

 **Bagaimana cerita** _ **one-shoot**_ **-nya minna? Apakah kurang?**

 **Huaaaaa… Shira merasa sedih ketika mengetik** _ **scene**_ **dimana Akashi meninggal. :'(**

 **Terjemahan menurut Shira :**

 _ **My dear, lying cold.**_

 **Kekasihku, yang terbaring dingin.**

 _ **I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…**_

 **Aku akan menghabiskan hidupku untukmu seperti sumpahku pada hari itu…**

 _ **My sin against God…**_

 **Dosaku kepada Tuhan…**

 _ **All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,**_

 **Semua tindakan penghianatanku seharusnya dibayar oleh kematianku,**

 _ **So I will die for you…**_

 **Jadi aku akan meninggal menggantikanmu**

 _ **I believe that's my fate…**_

 **Aku percaya itu adalah takdir milikku**

 **Kalau dibayangkan di cerita ini Shira sebagai Akashi. Yang nyata hanya di awal saja sampai permainan** _ **truth or dare**_ **itu, sebelum Akashi membunuh Kuroko, karena Shira ga sekejam itu kan? Dan tentu saja Shira menyukai lawan jenis, ehehehe…**

 **Dan untuk Fic Shira yang I'm Your Shadow akan Shira _replace_ sekalian update chapter 2.**

 **Fic ketiga Shira yang My Sadistic Kitten, jujur Shira masih bingung menentukan** _ **pairing**_ **-nya, yang pasti Harem!Akashi. X3**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
